


Please Take Good Care of My Baby

by arisanite



Series: The Conversations [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Frustration, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mistakes, Pining, Pregnancy, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time when “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/959300">A Stolen Conversation</a>” was but a plot in my head and I was still working on “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/756823">A Blind Conversation</a>”, there was a subplot that followed that long-awaited event in which Tom takes Vega’s virginity. What if Vega got pregnant? Or so she thinks...</p><p>This whole one-shot is an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Take Good Care of My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> _Take good care of my baby_   
>  _Please don't ever make her blue_   
>  _Just tell her that you love her_   
>  _Make sure you're thinkin' of her_   
>  _In everything you say and do_
> 
> Ideally, this fic is titled after Bobby Vee’s “Take Good Care of My Baby”. As for interpretation? I leave it to you readers. This story takes place before that unfortunate event when Vega finds Tom in his room unconscious after their New Year’s Cornwall Trip. But originally, this story takes place if Tom managed to take advantage of Vega’s advances during New Year.

 

 

_Oh my Darling..._

_Why withhold everything from me?_

_Please don't deny your true feelings for me... Not this time..._

_Don't make it harder for both of us..._

 

 

 

She can still fucking hear his voice in her head.

And it made her feel so weak that she could have skipped work if she had the power to...

It’s been more than two days and Vega’s head is still throbbing as she stared helplessly at her monitor. It’s been like this ever since she got back from Cornwall – and the amount of antacids she took wasn’t enough to calm her body down nor to heal that sickening feeling inside of her stomach...

And yet despite all the grueling routines she went through to relax, she can still hear his voice inside her head.

With just the memory of how his blue eyes dilated as he was close towards the brink of orgasm –

Vega bit her lip so hard that she swore she felt it bleeding as she silently chastised herself for letting that breathtaking vision take over her mind again and again... Half of her body was still drunk on that visage of the man undressing and making love to her as a full-hearted response to a single act that erupted out of her after a year of holding back... but the other half was chastising her for making the first moves at the stroke of midnight in the first place.

She already felt the acidic bile threatening to ruin her appetite and she hasn’t even had a cup of coffee yet.

As she got up from her cubicle, thankful that she’s all alone past New Year with most of her team still on vacation, Vega somehow wished for company to help distract her from that anxiety attack that she’s going through at that very moment. Considering that the company that she had for the past few days wasn’t that convenient or comfortable at all, even if she was with “friends”...

 _Take the ride home for example_ , she found herself muttering in her head as she made for the pantry where the coffee vending machines were. _You’re left wondering why on earth were you being ignored by the man who slept with you the night before – and then you realize that he just officially broke up with his fiance_ _é that same morning after New Year..._

And yet the image of Bea kissing Tom goodbye for good made it sick to her stomach...

Vega felt the acid rise from her esophagus once more.

 _Does it even matter?_ Vega found her conscience asking her as she placed her hand and forehead on the humming machine in front of her. _Despite everything that happened that night, everything feels like rebound for sure..._

Once more she felt the bile rise up her throat.

Wincing, she began selecting buttons on the machine, following the same track she often chooses for her ideal cup of cappuccino every morning. _What if... What if he still loves her –_ For a moment, Vega wanted to cancel the entire order for her coffee that was blinking red on the confirmation screen. _Everything was so sudden, we didn’t even have –_

 

_Hurk!_

 

The girl’s eyes widened as she suddenly slammed a hand on the “Cancel” button on the vending machine as a hand quickly shot up her mouth. Her cheeks have ballooned and her eyes almost bulged out with what happened all of a sudden, that she was thankful that there was a sink for easy access nearby. What she did next wasn’t really graceful or ladylike of her.

A few seconds later, Vega found herself panting and gasping as she was hunched over the pantry sink.

She was thankful that there was no one around or it would have been so horribly embarrassing. But as she looked at the evidence of whatever came out of her, she felt another force coming from the depths of her stomach that made her feel sicker than the day she shouldn’t have eaten those clams infected with red tide.

 

_This can’t be happening..._

 

 

 

***

 

 

Max sat there, still and wide-eyed.

She was taken in Vega’s room after her friend’s so-called “house arrest” – not to mention that fact that the girl refused to report to work for almost two days now. But what made Maxine still and statue-like was the small plastic stick she was holding with her fingers, causing her hand to shake as she held it.

The girl in question who handed them to her was frantically pacing in front of her, trying to be as quiet as a mouse.

“V-Vega are you s-sure –“

The smaller brunette turned to her and sharply shushed the girl, before warily looking at the door noticing that it was barely closed. Slamming it backwards with a shaking hand, believing that it clicked closed – she returned to her routine of pacing again, seemingly the only thing comforting her. Max on the other hand found this gesture of Vega’s disturbing, as she worriedly looked at the small tool that she was holding, before carefully setting it on the bedside table, rubbing her hands together in hopes that the anxiety would ebb away.

Vega on the other hand, removed her hands from her head, shaking the same way Maxine was.

“I can’t...” The voice that escaped her were shaky and broken. “I can’t... I can’t get pregnant.”

Max bit her lip, looking over at the pregnancy kit.

“Maybe it’s a misreading –“

The older girl shook all over when her other roommate suddenly burst out in anger... four words said in a hushed tone but filled with fury and regret.

 

“ ** _I can’t get pregnant!_** ”

 

Max stared at Vega in complete awe and shock. In most cases like this, the said woman in a similar predicament would be sobbing in a corner, thinking about her options. Others would just be quiet, especially if they didn’t want to be found out. But what baffled Max was the fact that Vega seemed to be enraged... She was so enraged, that she didn’t even care about the situation anymore... To a point that she completely forgot the room or the flat she was standing on and the people who lived in it... And that she wanted to breathe fire on the spot despite the swollen red eyes and the clear signs of anxiety she had been displaying for the past few days that indicated that she wasn’t in the right state of mind at the moment.

“ _I can’t get pregnant!_ ” she repeated the statement with a hiss, her eyes on fire as she balled up her hands into fists, before returning to pace again. She started to make frantic gestures with her hands as she went back and forth in front of her shaken roommate, who was doing her best to sit quietly on her bed. “Not here – not now – not like _this_ –“

Max tried her best to coax Vega out of her panic attack.

“Vega, you need to calm down,” she spoke, reminding herself that _she thought of herself as worse when it comes to panic attacks_. “Let’s look at this at the bright side, maybe Gale –“

“That’s the thing!” Her roommate exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “Gale isn’t here –“

That’s when Max’s eyes widened, somewhat snapping out of her still sleepy, still drunken stupor – suddenly _realizing that her roommate’s fianc_ _é had been away for so long that he couldn’t be responsible for the other half of the conception –_

Upon seeing the horror in her roommate’s eyes, Vega’s knees wobbled as she fell on her knees on the ground, covering her mouth.

“He hasn’t been here for a very long time...”

A sob escaped her mouth.

Max quickly rose from her sitting position and huddled with the girl on the floor, hugging and calming her down, whispering a soft “ _Shhhhh_ ” as Vega broke into a fit of quiet sobs that filled the room for a few minutes.

Once she has calmed down in her best friend’s arms... Vega let out this long sigh, wishing that it can take away her troubles as well.

“Gale...” she whispered in the nervous embrace that was shared between her and her roommate. “Gale cannot know. _He_ cannot know...” She took in this deep breath that just ended up in a sob.

 

“No one could ever know.”

 

Maxine didn’t know exactly what to do but to give her friend a curt nod. She whispered a soft “okay” as an attempt to smother the flames coming from Vega’s resolve... but her silence said otherwise.

As they both calmed down... with a thousand questions both going on in each other’s minds, Max and Vega kept quiet as they remained in each other’s embrace. Max had a thousand questions to ask Vega, and she couldn’t help but look at the woman’s stomach – thinking about that one thing that wasn’t supposed to be talked about. Vega on the other hand had so many fears flooding her mind at that one moment – fears that had drastic solutions she couldn’t even speak of. Neither of the two women spoke, either out of fear and of refusal to admit what was obvious.

“Vega...” Max spoke as if she was walking around on eggshells. “Are you...”

Her roommate turned to look at her with a grave look in her eye.

At that one moment, Max realized how much power her friend could hold in the middle of a crisis. And what scared Max is that this power is so destructive, she suddenly found her usual violent self as something tame.

“Are you keeping it?”

There seemed to be a hollow expression on the woman’s face as she looked blankly at the slightly open door – giving Vega a bit of fear and paranoia that someone else could hear. Refusing to answer yet feeling the heavy questioning stare from the friend who was holding her, Vega knew she had to give Max some sort of reply.

Vega shook her head.

A deafening feeling of dread filled Max from head to toe, as she hid a gulp that went down her throat.

She was snapped back to their own current reality when the smaller brunette turned to face her with those grave eyes – now asking for a dire request. Much more dire than all the initial requests she asked of her that day.

“We can’t... we can’t let anyone know, Max,” Vega’s voice was flat, her throat parched. “Promise me. Promise me that.”

Looking her tear-stained roommate in the eye, Maxine nodded – somehow giving Vega a little bit of peace in her heart back.

Little did they know that someone not privy to that delicate information who could hear part of the conversation outside the door Vega barely closed had an eternally horrified look on his face...

Before those blue eyes slowly welled up upon realizing the graveness of things from what he shouldn’t have heard.

 

 

***

 

 _It was a misreading_ , they said.

 _The doctor claimed it wasn’t possible for her to be pregnant_ _at this stage of her ovulation._

The relieved smile on her face was intoxicating if it was in another context... but realizing what it truly entailed just made it sick to his stomach. He just hated the fact that he had to squeeze out this painful information from Fred considering that even Max felt how it was so awkward to talk to him about that one topic _he wasn’t supposed to know about_.

And he felt so betrayed that he wasn’t even allowed to know about it.

After everything _they both had been through_...

His heart ached just thinking about her.

He hasn’t seen her for a while and she’s been out all day, but he swore that she has been avoiding his presence ever since that event in Cornwall. He was angry at himself for jumping the gun and getting carried away that night that she dared to show him that _something was still there_ with the gentlest kiss... But he couldn’t help it... He felt like natural instinct just took over him as he returned the kiss with everything that he had...

And gave her more than she bargained for inside that gazebo.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his eyes well up again remembering her panicked tone and the way she denied and rejected whatever would have been in her womb... and somehow there was a part of his brain that refused to believe Fred’s report that _she walked away unscathed and it was just a misreading..._

He felt the knife drive deeper into his heart with the idea of Vega actually terminating the pregnancy.

And he was so fucking sure that it was _his._

Tom couldn’t be bothered by anything anymore and all he could feel was the pain throbbing in his chest. The feeling of being rejected – not just one, but _twice_ – as the woman he thought he loved rejecting his proposal, followed by a woman whom he has tried _not to love_ taking away the one thing he thought he could have with her...

A future...

A love...

And the possibility of a family...

Tom would have fought for that child if he was given the chance to know about it. He would have asked her – _no, pleaded with her_ – to reconsider, even hide the pregnancy from her fiancé... He was even willing to be a single father if she refuses to take ownership of the child... 

He just wanted to give _that little one a chance_...

A chance she never dared to give him...

He never thought of her to be so heartless.

 

He felt everything else blur out with how the tears were falling down his face.

 

He felt nothing but pain...

Pain emanating from his chest...

Pain taking over his breathing...

Pain taking over his head...

 

He wanted the pain to stop.

 

He wanted _everything to stop._

 

Blindly stumbling in his room as he stood up and opened his cabinet, he found himself pulling out a shaving kit from his drawer... before opening it and taking out the blades.

Hands still shaking as he laid them out on the bedside table, he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket – realizing that he received a message. However, the first thing he saw upon unlocking his screen is a picture of Mari’s Wedding with the lot of his friends – and the only part of his he could focus on is the roommate in question... the one with the smile that used to light up the room before. The one he couldn’t stop thinking about.

He completely forgot about the message, not even caring from who or what it was about.

His hand shook as he held the phone thinking of what to do...

Tearing his eyes from the devices laid out on his bedside table, he decided for one last stand.

He began dialing a number on his phone, before putting it on his ear.

 

“ _Vega?_ ” His voice was small and childlike, trying to hide the fact that he’s been sobbing for the past few minutes. “ _Tom here_.”

 

The awkward silence on the other line followed by an awkward “Hello” made it harder for him to breathe.

 

“ _We need to talk._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The unfortunate event that follows this is what happens at the end of "[#CornwallSucksPart2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/959300/chapters/2396713)" of "[A Stolen Conversation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/959300/chapters/1878859)". I'm not going to spoil anything for you, but if you read the fic -- you probably know what happens. Luckily, this is an alternate version -- so we can save Vega that stupid decision and Tom that doubled pain.


End file.
